Turn Around
by MissPHalliwell
Summary: This is kind of based off of the story An Unexpected Turn, but with alot of twists and changes.
1. Chapter 1

January 9th 1995 London, England

Brenda Walsh looked down at the phone in her hand, then at her swollen stomach and dilaled her parents phone number.

"Hello Walshes." her father spoke into the phone.

"Dad, it's me." Brenda said.

"Brenda! Hi Honey, how are you?"

Brenda sighed, "Not well Dad."

"What's wrong?" He asked her concerned.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant." She blurted.

"Brenda, how could you be so careless?" How does Dylan feel about all this?"

"He doesn't know." Brenda told him, now crying.

"Well don't you think you ought to tell him?" Jim asked her.

"Dad, I can't. He's been gone for months and the baby isn't his."

Brenda felt her fathers silence through the phone as she held her breath.

"Who's the father Brenda?" Jim asked tightly.

"I don't know Daddy, I lost my job and I'm running out of money. I need your help."

"Brenda, I'm sorry, but you got yourself into this mess." He told her, " You have to get yourself out of it, without my help. Goodbye."

Brenda sat there speechless as she listened to the line go dead. Her father hadn't even let her explain what had happened.

She had no one now. No friends or family.

"Nat." She said to herself. He'd always been like a second father to her. Someone she could always talk to. She had to go see him.

2 Days Later. Beverly Hills, CA

Brenda walked up to the front door of the Peach Pit and saw Nat cleaning the counter, she tentatively knocked on the door.

Nat saw someone standing at the door and immediately recognized her.

"Brenda! Sweetie! What are you doing here?" He said, letting her in pulling out a chair for her. She was different, defiantly tired, and noticeably pregnant.

"I need your help Nat." Brenda told him crying, "I don't have anyone to turn to. Dylan's gone, my family pretty much disowned me, I'm all alone and I lost my job when I found out I was pregnant."

Nat felt his cheeks redden, "You mean to tell me that Dylan left when you told him you were pregnant?"

"No, it happened after he left to come back here." She told him, wiping her eyes.

"What happened Brenda?"

Brenda took a deep breath. "Nat, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"I promise Brenda. Now tell me. What's going on?"

"I was raped Nat. About a month after Dylan left, I had a late rehersal and it was after midnight. My apartment was about six blocks away, and I wanted to get home. So I walked through an alley. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me into a space between two buildings..." She couldn't go on anymore and the tears fell on their own.

Nat grabbed her hand.

"He told me that if I called the police he'd kill me." She choked out.

"Oh Brenda, come here." Nat said hugging her. "What about your parents? Or Brandon?" He asked her, surely her brother wouldn't abandon her in a time like this.

"My dad didn't even let me explain what happened, and Brandon wouldn't even talk to me."

Nat couldn't take anymore of this, Brenda had always been a sweet girl and he couldn't believe that her family had turned their backs on her.

"How much money do you have? He asked her.

"About $2,000." Brenda choked out.

"You'll stay at my place, in the guest room until we find you a place, and you'll work here for me."

"Nat"

"No buts Brenda. You can work in the back. The way your family is treating you is a pretty rotten and I'm going to help you. But you need to let me help you."

"Okay." Brenda answered, very thankful for Nat.

"Good. Now let me take you home." He said getting up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Four Years Later

Andrea Zuckerman-Vasquez was walking to the Peach Pit from the back parking lot. She was meeting Brandon, Kelly, Donna, and Dylan for lunch and was running late...which she hated.

Meanwhile

"Bren," Nat said coming in from the dining area, "Go on home, they're here." Meaning Brandon, Kelly, Donna, and Dylan. He always watched out for her when she was on the floor, making sure she made it in the back room before someone saw her.

Brenda smiled and looked over at Kelly playing in the corner that Nat had made specifically for her.

"Thanks Nat. Are you still coming over for dinner tonight?" He asked him.

"You bet." He told her turning to Kelly. "Come here and give Papa Nat a hug squirt."

4-year-old Kelly smiled and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"See you later Papa Nat." She said sweetly, grabbing her mother's hand.

"See you later Nat." Brenda said, walking out the back door and over to her car.

"Shoot." She muttered, realizing she had left her purse in her locker.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Kelly asked her.

"I forgot my purse inside. No big deal, let's go get it." Brenda told her daughter, not noticing that Andrea had noticed the two of them and had walked over them.

"Brenda?" Andrea said.

Brenda froze and slowly turned her head to see who it was. "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person." she said, turning around and almost dragging Kelly back inside.

"Bren? I thought you left already." Nat said, coming through from the kitchen and seeing the look on Brenda's face.

"No, I...I forgot my purse and then.." Brenda looked down at Kelly, not wanting to go on.

"Come on." Nat said, pulling a tearful Brenda off into the kitchen.

Kelly decided to take matters into her own hands and walked into the dining area where that lady that had walked up to them was sitting with some other people. Kelly had seen one of the ladies that her mommy had cried over the night before, when she thought that Kelly was asleep. She was going to talk to that one first.

"You made my Mommy cry." Kelly said, hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" She said, turning to face the little girl.

"You made my Mommy cry last night when she was looking at your picture. And _that_ lady," she said pointing to Andrea, "made her cry too."

Everyone at the table stared at the little girl with shocked expressions.

Then she turned to Dylan, "You make Mommy cry too. I know because I saw her one night when I was 'sposed to be in bed."

No one knew what to say, especially when Nat came out, walked over to them and picked up the little girl.

"Sorry guys, my granddaughter. She's got a wild imagination." He said, turning around and walking to the back room.

"But Papa Nat-" The little girl started to say.

"Not now Kelly." They heard him tell her. As they disappeared into the back .

"Anyone else think that was a bit..odd?" Donna asked.

"Yea." Dylan said

"You know, something strange happened when I was coming in. I could have sworn I saw Brenda and that little girl outside." Andrea told them.

"Did I hear him call that little girl Kelly?" Kelly asked them.

Everyone nodded except for Brandon and Dylan.

"The weird thing is that she didn't even say anything. She just told me that I had the wrong person and went inside. But it was definitely Brenda." Andrea told them.

"What about the little girl? I mean, as far as I know Brenda never had a kid." Donna said.

Kelly knew though, Brandon and Jim had told her the whole story or her sleeping around to get the lead roles in the plays that she starred in. How she'd gotten pregnant from it and then fired. She couldn't for the life of her see Brenda doing that though.

"I'm going to talk to Nat and see what's going on." Kelly told them, getting up.

"Hi Nat." Kelly said, sitting at the counter.

"Hey Kel, whats up?"

"Nat, Andrea saw Brenda out back and she knows it was her. What's going on?" Kelly asked him.

"I'm sworn to secrecy Kelly." Nat said, "I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."

"Nat please. I won't say anything. She was my best friend."

Nat sighed, "Come on." He said, walking into the room. Kelly followed him.

"She was raped Kelly. About a month after Dylan came back here. The guy grabbed her in an alley and told her he'd kill her if she called the cops. You father in law wouldn't even let her explain and neither would your husband. So I'm sure that you've heard all kinds of things. She came to me when no one else would take her." Nat said solemnly.

Kelly was speechless, "So the little girl-"

"She is the sweetest child you could ever meet..except when someone messes with her Mommy."

"Which is what we saw today." Kelly added.

"Yes."

At that moment Dylan burst in.

"That little girl." He wheezed.

"Is not your concern and she is not ours. " Nat said flatly.

"Can I go see her?" Kelly asked him.

"I"ll write the address down, for you and only you." He told her, "Because if anyone else goes, I"ll be facing the wrath of Brenda Walsh and that's something I'd like to avoid."

"Fair enough." Dylan and Kelly said at the same time before walking back out into the dining area.

"When are you going?" Dylan asked her as they made their way to the table.

"Now." Kelly told him, grabbing her purse and turning to Brandon. "All of the things that your Dad said about her, aren't true, and I can't believe that you believed him. We'll talk later and I'll see you at home." She said walking into the back room.

"You're going now?" Nat asked her, handing over the piece of paper with Brenda's address on it.

"Yup. There's no better time than now and I want to see her."

"She may not talk to you Kel." Nat warned her. "Don't push, she's been going through a lot lately."

"I won't." Kelly said hugging him, "Thank you."

"No problem Doll."

Kelly walked out to her car and drove down the street to Brenda's small house. She couldn't help but feel horrible for believing the things that Jim and Brandon had told her.

"It's now or never." Kelly said to herself, getting out and walking up to the door.

She knocked and the door opened to reveal a small girl looking up at her, and not with a good expression.

"Hi, is your Mommy home?" Kelly asked the little one.

"Why?" She said, taking a step forward toward Kelly, as Brenda came into view.

"Kelly Taylor, what did I tell you about answering the doo-" She stopped when she spotted Kelly. "Kel, go upstairs and watch TV in my room." Brenda said, still staring at the older Kelly.

The little one turned around and had a staring contest with her mother. Realizing she couldn't win this one, she shot Kelly a dirty look and sulked up the stairs.

"Come on." Brenda told her, turning around and walking to the kitchen.

_Well, this is going to be easy _Kelly thought to herself as she shut the door and followed Brenda into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Brenda asked her.

"I wanted to see you."

"I thought my family would have told you enough things to make you never want to see me again."

"They did. Well, your father did at least." Kelly told her.

"Doesn't surprise me." Brenda muttered, turning around to mess with some of the things she had on the counters. Trying to keep herself busy.

"But I didn't believe it Bren, and I know the truth. That you were-"

"Don't say it." Brenda cut her off, turning around. Kelly could see the tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Bren."

"Did Nat tell you?" Brenda asked.

"Yes, but no one else knows and I won't tell."

Brenda sat down across from her. She looked so much different that the Brenda Walsh she had known. The bags under her eyes were noticeable and her hair was pulled into a low pony tail.

"Things went downhill fast after Dylan left." Brenda told her, looking down at her hands, "and after. I couldn't sleep at night. I lost my job and everything else. I came back and asked Nat to help me when my father wouldn't even let me explain."

"Oh Bren." Kelly said, hugging her.

"But I've got Nat, and Kelly. Nat's helped me so much over the past four years. Giving me a job at the Peach Pit, helping me with Kelly. He's a god send."

"You've been working at the Peach Pit? For how long?" Kelly asked her.

"Since I got back. Four years ago."

"How?" Kelly asked, almost smiling.

"Let's just say that Nat is _really_ good at being discreet and there were a _lot_ of near misses." Brenda told her, smiling back.

Kelly stared a little, Brenda _had _changed a lot, her smile was weak, when it used to light up a room.

"It's been really hard on you hasn't it?"

Brenda sighed, "Yea, it has. Dodging everyone. Being a single mother. I mean Nat's been like a father to her, and a grandfather. But she gets curious though, and when she asks me who her daddy is, I freeze. And then when I'm alone I fall apart. How am I supposed to tell my baby that her father is a rapist Kelly? She is the sweetest little girl you could ever meet, and that's why I named her after you. Because the minute the doctor gave her to me and I looked into those big blue eyes I thought of you and I wanted her to carry on a legacy of someone I love and my best friend." Brenda let the tears fall on their own.

Kelly didn't know what to say, so she hugged Brenda again. Until the phone rang.

Brenda pulled away and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Nat...Yea, I'm okay now...She's here and you're in trouble...I know...Okay give me half an hour." Brenda hung up the phone and turned to Kelly. "Nat needs me back at the diner, and I want you to meet someone." Brenda told her, walking into another room. Kelly got up and followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom where little Kelly was watching cartoons.

"Mommy." Kelly stood up on the bed and jumped into Brenda's arms, shooting big Kelly a dirty look.

Brenda saw the look and set Kelly on the bed and motioned for big Kelly to sit down next to her.

"Kelly, I want you to meet someone I care about very much. Kelly Taylor Walsh, meet Kelly Taylor Walsh." Big Kelly smiled at the little one, who smiled back at her.

"Brenda, where does she go when you're working?" Kelly asked her.

"In the back room, or wherever Nat is."

"Well, what if I took her for a while? Maybe to Donna and Davids, and Steve's...and then to my house so Brandon can see her."

Brenda's eyes widened at the mention of her brother.

"I don't know..."

"You can't avoid them forever Bren."

Brenda sighed. "Okay. But if anything happens, you bring her right back to me Kel."

"I will." Kelly said looking down at little Kelly, "What do you say Kelly? Would you like to spend the day with me and meet some of your Mommy's old friends and your Uncle?"

The little one smiled brightly. "Yea."

"Then it's settled. I'll bring her back to you when the Peach Pit closes."

"Okay." Brenda said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

** Starlite and Guest, I know it is kind of weird, but Kelly fit into the part more than the name Donna did, and Brenda was always closer to Kelly when they weren't fighting. **

** Brankel1, Thank you so much! I love writing chapter 2 and I think you are really going to like chapter 4 and 5 when I get them up. **

** maria, Thank you very much! I'm trying to get it done as fast as I can. But I have many other stories that need to be written so I try to divide up my time between all of them. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter, it is a little short though. **

Chapter 3

"Alright." Brenda said, standing outside by Kellys car. "You've got everything, there's a change of clothes in her bag if she gets dirty or has an accident. A few snacks, her sippy cup, and her favorite toy. Make sure her car seat is buckled before you go and-" Kelly cut her off.

"Brenda, I do have experience. Erin rides with me all the time. We'll be fine and if anything happens I'll call you. Okay?"

Brenda sighed, "Okay. It's just. She's never been away from me."

Kelly picked little Kelly up. "We'll be fine. Won't we Kel?"

"Yes." Little Kelly said, wrapping her arms around big Kellys neck.

Brenda smiled, "Alright, alright. " She said, taking little Kellys face between her hands. "Bye Baby. Be good for Kelly."

"I will Mommy." Little Kelly said, kissing her mother.

"Okay Cutie, let's go." Kelly said, putting the little one in her car seat and hugging Brenda. She ran over to the drivers side and got in.

"Bye Mommy!" Little Kelly yelled as they drove off.

"Okay Miss Kelly. Here's the plan. We'll go see Donna and David, and then Dylan and then your Uncle Brandon."

Little Kelly looked over at her.

"I thought we were gonna go see Steve?" she asked.

"Well, Steve is out of town and I wanted to talk to Dylan about something."

"About Mommy?" Little Kelly asked her.

"Yes, I need to talk to him about your mommy."

"Is Dylan the man that Mommy cries about at night?"

Kelly looked over at the little one who obviously knew more than she let her mother know.

"Is Dylan my Daddy, Kelly?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, I don't know if I should tell you that."

Little Kelly's face fell, "Mommy gets say too when I ask about my daddy."

"Kelly honey, It's very hard for your mommy to talk about those things with anyone."

"How come? Why does she cry at night Kelly?"

"Boy, you sure do know how to ask those hard questions, don't you?" Kelly said as she pulled into Donna and Davids driveway, seeing her mothers car in front of hers.

_She must've brought Erin over to see David _Kelly thought, hoping the two little girls would become fast friends.

Kelly got out and circled the car to get little Kelly out of her car seat and walked up to the door.

"Kelly, I'm scared." Little Kelly said, looking up at her as she rang the doorbell.

"Why sweetie? There's nothing to be scared about."

"But what if they don't like me?"

Kelly bent down so she could look the little one in the eye. "Sweetheart, they'll love you." She said, taking the little girl in her arms and hugging her.

"Will you hold me?" Little Kelly asked her.

"Of course." Kelly said, standing up with the little one still in her arms, as Donna opened the door. Little Kelly, hid her face in the crook of her neck.

"Hi Kelly." Donna said, giving Kelly a strange look and letting them inside.

"Donna, this is Kelly, Brenda's daughter." She told her, shifting little Kelly in her arms, so Donna could get a better look at her.

"Hi Kelly, I didn't expect to see you here." Kelly's mother, Jackie said as she and David walked into the room.

"Well, I have Kelly for the day and I thought that she'd like to meet some of her Mommy's old friends." Kelly told her.

"Nice to meet you Kelly." Jackie told the little girl, who smiled tentatively.

"Hi Kelly!" Kelly's little sister Erin yelled, running into the room.

"Hi, Erin." Kelly said, turning to David, "Listen, David, why don't you take these two out to play so I can talk to my mom and Donna? I'll fill you in later." she handed Kelly over to her brother and watched the little one take to him instantly. Something she hoped she'd do with Brandon and Dylan.

"Okay Kelly, spill it." Donna said as she, Jackie, and Kelly entered the living room.

"I can't tell you everything." Kelly told them, "She's been back for four years, and when her parents wouldn't help her, Brenda went to Nat and she's been working at the Peach Pit ever since. She's changed since the last time she was here though."

"Being a single mother will do that honey. It takes a lot out of you." Jackie said.

"But she had Nat to help her, didn't she?" Donna asked.

"That still wouldn't help with the endless nights, and the questions." Jackie told her.

"I had to fend off enough questions on the way over here. It broke my heart when she asked if Dylan was her Daddy." Kelly said.

"Is he?" Donna asked her.

"Um...no...he's not..and I can't go any farther than that."

"Kelly! Kelly! Kelly! There's a swing set outside with a big slide! And David let me go on the monkey bars all by myself and I didn't fall!" Little Kelly exclaimed, running in form the backyard and climbing up on her lap.

"That's great Kel." She said smiling, "Kelly, this is Donna, and my mom Jackie."

"Is she my Grandma?" Kelly asked her.

"No sweetie, your Mommy's mommy is your grandma."

"Mommy says I don't have a grandma."

Kelly glanced at her mom and Donna for help. Luckily Jackie jumped in.

"Well Kelly, maybe I'll talk to your mommy about it." Jackie told the little one.

Little Kelly's face lit up, "Really?"

Jackie got up and took her into her arms. "Really." She said, turning to big Kelly, "I'm going to take her into the kitchen and make some lunch."

"Have fun." Kelly told her.

"She looks just like Brenda." Donna said, watching Jackie take the little girl into the kitchen.

"Acts like her too." Kelly told her, "You know, I think I'm going to skip Dylan's for now and go straight home to Brandon. Jim and Cindy are coming over for dinner."

"Do you think that's a very good idea?" Donna asked her.

"I'm not sure, but I know that I have to talk to Jim and Kelly need to know her family too."

"Well, let's just hope that Brenda doesn't kill you for doing it. I can't play mediator again. And I won't let Kelly be in the middle either."

"I know, but Jim need's some sense knocked into him." Kelly told her, "Which means that little Kelly and I have to hit the road. I want Brandon to know the truth and bond with Kelly a little."

"I think that's a good idea. You and Brandon can tag team him." Donna said.

"I sure hope so." Kelly said, She really didn't want Brenda angry with her, but she needed to get her family back into her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I forgot to mention this, I made some changes to some things while writing this story. Jim and Cindy still go to China but they do come back, while they were there Brandon and Kelly moved into Casa Walsh. J & C came back and bought a small house not far from Brandon and Kelly. Steve's an ass, so he won't be making any appearances at all. Valerie never came to CA. David and Donna are together, Jackie and Mel are back together, but they won't be making an appearance anytime soon. Dylan still lives where he's always lived. Andrea and Jesse are still together though I'm not sure they will make an appearance yet. Erin may make some appearance's but I'm not so sure yet, seeing as I'll have to fit her in somewhere.**

**Just one more thing: I named Brenda's daughter Kelly for a lot of reasons, one I just like the name, two, because Brenda and Kelly were very close before the whole Dylan/Brenda/Kelly triangle and still tried to remain close. Kelly was the one who went to Nat and asked what was going on, not Donna, and I also think that Kelly fits more into the story than any other name and personality. Plus, I liked Kelly more than I did Donna, and in my mind I like to think that Kelly and Brenda made up before she left and there were no hard feelings about Dylan or anyone, and Kelly knew that Dylan was with Brenda. So they still kept in touch until Brenda got pregnant. **

**And that's pretty much it. Thanks for reading!**

**~MissP~**

Chapter 4 Casa Walsh

Kelly pulled up into her driveway and saw Dylan's Porsche.

"I guess you are going to meet Dylan today." She told her little one as she unbuckled her car seat. "and when we get into the house, I need to talk to your uncle Brandon. Will you stay with Dylan? I bet if you ask he'll show you your Mommy's old room."

"Mommy lived here?" Little Kelly asked her as they walked up to the door.

"Yes she did."

"Kelly? Are you my Aunt?"

She smiled at the little one, "Yes I am sweetheart." Kelly told her opening the door and walking into the living room where Brandon and Dylan were watching football.

"Well, hello boys." Kelly said.

Brandon and Dylan turned their heads and saw Kelly holding the little girl form the Peach Pit.

"This is Kelly."

Both men immediately got up. Dylan walked up to them and smiled, but Brandon gave big Kelly a look and walked out of the room.

Little Kelly had tears in her eyes, "Aunt Kelly?"

Kelly hugged the little girl and kissed her forehead.

"Dylan take her." she said, handing the one over to him, "Take her up to Brenda's old room. I have to talk to Brandon."

Dylan felt a bit strange with Brenda's little girl in his arms, and wasn't sure how she'd react to the fact that her daughter was clinging to him after watching Brandon walk out like that.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" Kelly asked him as he carried her up the stairs. Dylan didn't know what to say to the little one, so he hugged her.

_Meanwhile_

"Brandon, you can't just walk out of there like that. You really hurt her!" Kelly said going after her husband.

"What do you expect me to do Kelly? This little girl shows up at the Peach Pit, and then all of a sudden you're running off into the back room after Nat and then leaving. Telling me that my father has been lying to me for four year." Brandon said, fuming.

"Brandon, I went to go see Brenda."

"And what did she tell you, Kelly?" Brandon scoffed.

"She didn't tell me anything Brandon. Nat did."

"What does he know? That my _supposed_ sister went sleeping around to get the lead roles in plays and got herself pregnant?"

"She was raped Brandon." Kelly told him, her own temper rising.

"And you believe that?"

"Honestly? Yes, I do. You'd think that after the last time she was accused of sleeping around you'd believe her. You know her better than anyone Bran. And you know that she'd talented enough to get those lead roles with out the help of anyone else. Dylan was the only one who believed her the last time , when she said she didn't. I'm not making that mistake again, and I hope to God, that you don't either." Kelly told him.

Brandon sighed, "Okay, I believe you. But how does Nat know all this?"

"Because she went to him when you and your father wouldn't listen to her. He's the one who helped her when no one else would."

Brandon's face fell, "Is she okay?"

"In all aspects of the term, yes. But she's not the same Brandon. She's changed a lot." Kelly told him.

"What do I do now?" Brandon asked her.

"Well first, you go upstairs and get to know your niece and convince her that you don't hate her. Then, you call your parents and tell them to get over here, so you can talk to your Dad."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Make dinner, I don't want them to be suspicious. Now go." Kelly said, kissing him and sending him upstairs.

Brandon could hear the little girl laughing in Brenda's old room as he stood in the door way and watched her and Dylan. Realizing how much he missed Brenda, and how much her little girl looked like her.

"Hi." he said.

Kelly looked up at him and scrambled up onto the bed to hide her face in Dylan's shirt.

"She looks just like Brenda." He told Dylan as he stepped closer to the two.

"I know. She acts like her too." Dylan said rubbing Kelly's back.

Brandon reached them and sat on his knees. "I really scared you didn't I?" he asked the little girl.

Kelly nodded, sneaking a look at him.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

Kelly looked at him fully this time, "Mommy says that sorry is just a word. You can't just say it and expect for everything to be okay. It has to come from here," She said, pointing at her chest, "You have to mean it."

"How can I prove to you that I'm sorry Kelly?"

"You don't have to. I can see it in your eyes." Little Kelly told him.

"Then how about we start over?"

Kelly nodded.

"Hi, Kelly, I'm your uncle Brandon. Can I have a hug?"

Kelly smiled and jumped off Dylan's lap and wrapped her arms around Brandon's neck.

Brandon stood up and wrapped the little girl in his arms.

"Come on, Kel's making dinner and I've got to call my parents." Brandon told Dylan as they walked out of the room.

"You mean my Mommy's mommy?" Kelly asked him.

"Well yea. Your Grandma and Grandpa." Brandon told her.

"Mommy said I don't have a grandma and Papa Nat is my grandpa."

Brandon looked over at Dylan and was very thankful when big Kelly walked in and took little Kelly from him.

"Hi Cutie, want to come help me make dinner?"

"Yea!" Little Kelly said.

Brandon smiled at his wife and niece. Hoping his father would be more open minded than in the past.

"Do you think that this is going to work?" Dylan asked him.

"I hope so. My mom will fall in love with Kelly. I already know that. She misses Brenda like crazy."

"She's not the only one." Dylan muttered, thinking of how Brenda used to be, and hoping that Kelly's plan would work out and he'd be able to reconnect with Brenda again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I really hope this plan of yours is going to work." Brandon told Kelly, the two of them and Dylan were standing in the foyer watching little Kelly play with Brenda's old 'Mr. Pony' that she'd packed for her.

"I hope so too. But if something does go wrong, Dylan, I want you to take her back to Brenda." Kelly said.

Little Kelly looked up at them and smiled. Dylan had gone out and bought crayons, Play Doh, and an assortment of dolls for her to play with.

She got up and grabbed a piece of paper and walked over to them, "I made this for you Aunt Kelly." she said, holding up a picture of the two of them that she had drawn.

Kelly smiled and picked the little girl up. "Oh, it's beautiful! Let's go hang it on the fridge." She said, walkign out into the kitchen as the doorbell rang.

"Let's do this." Brandon said, opening the door.

"Hey Brandon, Dylan." Jim said, coming in with Cindy.

"Oh dinner smells good, I'll go see if Kelly needs any help." Cindy said.

"Uh, no. Guys we have to talk to you." Brandon told her.

"About what Honey?" Cindy asked.

"Brenda."

Jim's face reddened, "There is nothing to say about Brenda." He said tightly.

"Actually," Dylan said, "there is. Kelly! Bring her in."

Jim and Cindy watched wide eyed as their daughter-in-law carried in a little girl who was identical to their daughter.

"Jim, Cindy. This is Kelly, Brenda's little girl." Kelly said. Little Kelly hid her face in the crook of neck.

Cindy's eyes grew wider and she walked over to Kelly and the little girl. "She looks just like Brenda! Oh, Jim, come here. She's precious."

Jim looked at Brandon and Dylan and then to Kelly, smiling at his granddaughter.

"Dad, can we talk?" Brandon asked, pinching little Kelly's nose and earning a laugh.

"Brandon." Jim said, when they got into the kitchen.

"Dad, when Brenda called you that night, did you let her explain how she got pregnant?" Brandon asked his father.

"No, I just assumed-"

"That she was sleeping around? Don't you think that after the last time someone assumed that she was sleeping around, it would be out of the question?"

Jim nodded.

"She was raped Dad, and when you and I wouldn't help her she went to Nat."

Jim stared at his son, not entirely sure of what to say. "I have to go see her." he whispered more to himself than Brandon.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Cindy had little Kelly on her lap, playing with Brenda's old 'Mr. Pony'

"I'll be back sweetie. I'm going to the Peach Pit." Jim kissed his wife and started to walk out.

"Wait!"

He turned around and saw little Kelly running over to him with a piece of printer paper in her hand.

"Will you give this to my Mommy?" She asked him, holding up her drawing.

"Do you think she'll talk to me?" Jim asked her, bending down to her level.

Kelly nodded, "She misses you, I heard to talking to Papa Nat about you one day."

Jim smiled at her, trying not to show the hurt in his eyes. "I'll be back."

Little Kelly pulled on his pant leg, "Wait. If you're my Mommy's daddy, then what do I call you?"

"How about Grandpa Jim?"

The little one's face lit up, "Yea!"

Jim bent down and hugged her and then walked out to his car.

He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. Jumping to conclusions like that. One thing he was going to do was thank Nat.

"Brenda, go on in back, your fathers coming in. I'll take care of these." Nat said, taking the plates of food from her.

Brenda smiled at him, "Have I told you how much I love you Nat?"

"Not yet, now go." Nat told her, making sure she made it into the back room before Jim came in. Turning around to Jim, he smiled, "Be right with you Mr. Walsh." He told him.

Jim sat down at the counter, and Nat noticed the piece of paper in his hand.

"What can I get ya?" Nat asked.

"Brenda." Jim said, meeting his eyes, "Nat, I know she's here. I know I did her wrong by jumping to conclusions and not letting her explain, and I also know that I need to thank you for taking care of her and that little girl." Jim told him.

"She's in the back. But please, do not upset her. These past few months haven't been good for her."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"A couple months ago Brenda was in a car accident. She was okay, except for the blow to her stomach, so the doctors examined her and found fibroids in her uterus. She's been debating on whether or not to have the surgery since."

Jim didn't know what to say, "Thanks Nat." he said, getting up. "Oh here. Kelly made this and wanted me to get give this to you." Jim handed the paper to Nat and entered the back room. He watched Brenda stack boxes until she turned around.

"Dad."

"Hi Bren."

Brenda felt the tears in her eyes as her father took a step forward. She bit her lip to keep it from quivering.

"Come here." Jim said, holding his arms out to her.

"Daddy." She had forgotten what it felt like to be in her fathers arms, to feel safe like she did before.

"I'm so sorry baby. I should have let you explain. Can you ever forgive me?" Jim asked her.

"Dad, I was never mad. I was hurt, but I got over it a long time ago." Brenda said.

"Would you be willing to go back to Brandon's with me then? Kelly's making dinner and your mother would love to see you, she and little Kelly have formed quite the bond."

Brenda smiled, "Dad, I'd love to, but Nat-"

"Doesn't need you right now, because business is so slow in there that I can work the floor all by myself Brenda. You go have fun, and give that little angel a kiss from Papa Nat." Nat said, cutting in. For the first time since she had come back, Nat saw the smile that could light up a room, fill Brenda's face.

"You bet I will Nat, and remember, dinner at my house tomorrow at six, you, me and Kelly."

Nat kissed her forehead, "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Now get outta here."

Brenda felt her fathers arm come around her as he walked her out to his car. She felt safer and happier than she had in years.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cindy, Dylan, Kelly, Brandon and little Kelly were in the living room. Little Kelly was sitting in a chair with Dylan and Cindy, Brandon, and Big Kelly were sitting on the couch.

"Okay Kelly, what's your favorite food at the Peach Pit?" Brandon asked the little one.

"That's easy, Laverne's Honey Pie and Laverne's Special Blue Strawnilla milkshake." Little Kelly told them.

Dylan chuckled.

"What?"

"Kel, haven't you noticed that Laverne looks a lot like your Mommy?" Brandon said.

Little Kelly's eyes went wide, "Is Laverne your sister too?"

Everyone, including Jim and Brenda who had just walked in, laughed.

"Oh God not Laverne." Brenda said laughing.

"Hi Mommy!" Little Kelly said.

"Hi Pumpkin." Brenda said, walking over and kissing her forehead.

"Brenda?" Cindy asked in disbelief.

"Hi Mom." Brenda smiled as Cindy got up and wrapped her in a hug.

"Please tell me you aren't filling her in about my Laverne days." Brenda said.

Brandon got up and put his arm around his sister's shoulders. "Actually sis, I think we still have the tape."

Brenda's eye's went wide as Dylan got up from the chair and little Kelly climbed up on big Kelly's lap.

"No. No! Dylan."

Dylan smiled wryly at her and shook the tape.

"Don't. You. Dare."

He put the tape in the VCR and the TV showed Brenda, Kelly and Donna, dancing.

"It's Laverne! And Aunt Kelly and Donna! Look Mommy!" Kelly said excitedly.

"Oh my God." Brenda muttered, still staring at Dylan, who was getting up.

"Bren, can we talk?"

_Oh God, _Brenda thought, _here comes the 'is she mine' talk._

"Yea, sure." She told him, walking over to both Kelly's and kissing the little one's head.

"Mommy'll be right back. Okay?"

Little Kelly nodded, eye's glued to the television as if she were watching her favorite cartoon.

Brenda glared at her brother, "You have officially corrupted my daughter. _Fix it._" She turned and went into the kitchen, closing the door when Dylan came in behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know, I never thought I'd be able to do this again," He whispered into her ear, "or see you again and having you here in my arms."

Brenda turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes.

"Dylan, we cant just pick up where we left off." She whispered.

"I know that Bren. I won't push you."

"No, Dylan. I meant that we can't do this now because, my four year old daughter is in the next room." Brenda told him.

Dylan smiled and kissed her, "I don't think she'll notice. Laverne is keeping her occupied."

Brenda chuckled, "Yea, no thanks to you." She said, kissing him this time.

Dylan brought her up against the counter island and lifted her up on it.

"Boy, this brings back the memories, huh?" Brenda said between kisses, speaking of their time in London.

"You bet." Dylan murmured, kissing her again, "That's for me being an unbelievable ass and leaving." another kiss, " and that one is for me not being able to track down the jerk who got you pregnant and left, and kicking his ass."

He went to kiss her again, but Brenda pulled away a little, "How did you know that Kelly isn't yours?"

"Nat made it pretty clear this morning. But he didn't tell me who her father is." Dylan said, wanting to know what everyone else in the world wanted to know.

"I don't know who her father is Dylan, I was raped."

Dylan stared wide eyes, he wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let her go again. "I'm sorry Bren. I am so so sorry." He whispered into her ear.

Brenda pulled away again, and kissed him.

"Don't be. It's don't and it's over with. I've finally gotten over it and I got a beautiful little girl out of it."

Dylan kissed her again and smiled, "Yes you did."

At that moment the kitchen door opened and both Brenda and Dylan jumped as Brandon appeared.

"Ah, reliving old memories huh? I should warn you though, little K's on the move."

Brenda bit her lip to keep from laughing as Dylan couldn't help chuckling.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Little Kelly exclaimed, running into the kitchen. Cindy wasn't far behind her, eying Brenda for a moment as she jumped off the counter and picked little Kelly up. "Mommy, can I stay here? Aunt Kelly and Uncle Brandon said I got's to ask you." She said, playing with a stand of Brenda's hair.

"Oh honey, I don't know. You don't have any clothes for tomorrow."

"Yes she does, and I can take her shopping tomorrow for some to keep here." Big Kelly told her.

"Pajamas."

"I have an old pair of Erin's that she can wear."

"Brenda looked at her daughter.

"Please Mommy?"

Brenda sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to win this battle. "Okay. You win."

Little Kelly threw her arms around her mothers neck.

"Oh thank you Mommy! Thank you, thank you! I promise I be the bestest girl ever! Now I don't gotta go to the doctors with you. Right?"

Brenda closed her eyes, "That's right honey." She said through her teeth, setting Kelly on the floor.

"What doctor Brenda?" Cindy asked.

"Mommy's got ickies in her tummy and she gots to get them tooked out." Little Kelly said.

Brenda knew that they were all staring at her. She hadn't planned on telling any of them until she decided for sure what she was going to do.

"Why don't you do into the living room and play Kel? I'm sure you're Uncle Brandon would turn on a cartoon for you." Jim said, giving Brandon such a look that he picked little Kelly up and left the room. Dylan followed suit and kissed Brenda's forehead and walked out.

"A few months ago I was in a car accident. I broke a rib, so the doctors did an ultrasound to make sure there wasn't any internal bleeding, but they found some fibroids on my uterus. I wasn't going to tell anyone, not even Nat. Because I can't afford the surgery. But I did a small cameo in a movie last month and got the money. So tomorrow, I'm going in to schedule the surgery." Brenda told them.

"What about insurance Brenda?" Jim asked her.

"Dad, I work at a diner for a living. I can barely pay all my bills, let alone have enough money to have insurance. Kelly's been on Nat's since she was born, but that's only because we were living with him." Brenda said.

Cindy had other idea's, "It's not life threatening? Is it?" She asked, thinking of the time Brenda had found a lump on her breast.

"No, I'll be in the hospital for a couple days and after I'll just have to take it easy for a few months." Brenda's told her.

"What about Kelly?" Big Kelly asked her.

"Well, Nat will probably take her until I get out of the hospital."

"We can take her for a couple days." Jim said, Cindy nodded in agreement.

"So can we." Kelly said.

"Then I'll let you know tomorrow." Brenda told them. Going into the living room. Little Kelly was asleep on Dylan's lap.

Brenda walked over to them and lifted her daughter into her arms, kissing her forehead and giving her to big Kelly.

"Make sure she gets into those pajamas and she takes her nap after lunch or else she's a bear." She told her, turning to Dylan, "Take me home?"

A huge smile spread across his face, "Absolutely." He said.

"I'll stop by after I pick Kelly up tomorrow." Brenda said, hugging her parents and Brandon.

Outside Brenda's house 20 minutes later

"Brenda," Dylan whispered in between kisses, "stay with me tonight?"

Brenda nodded, she couldn't believe how easily she fit back into her old life, and how good it felt to be back in Dylan's arms again.

"Come inside with me. I have to get some clothes." She told him, getting out of the car.

Dylan followed her to the door and kissed her neck.

"Dylan!" Brenda turned around to face him and smiled. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs into her bedroom, and went straight to her dresser while Dylan sat on her bed and grabbed the picture of little Kelly on her night stand.

Brenda turned and smiled, "I finally saved enough money to get her studio pictures done." She told him.

"She really is something Bren."

"She's my life." She said, sitting down next to him.

"I know Bren."

Brenda reached under her bed and pulled out the shoe box full of the pictures she kept of her friends.

"I kept all of our pictures from London, and I still look at them every night."

Dylan looked into her eyes. He had loved Brenda Walsh since he was sixteen. Looking into her eyes, he was reliving all the memories they'd shared and the hurt and pain she'd endured the past four years. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and take that pain away forever.

"You ready?" He asked, after they'd gone through all the pictures of her Kelly that Nat had taken.

"Yea. Let's go." Brenda said, kissing his cheek and getting up.

Dylan's House

"Dylan! Let me open the door." Brenda whispered as Dylan kissed her neck, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "God, this place hasn't changed since the last time I was here." Brenda said.

"What can I say? I like the familiar ring to things." Dylan kissed her again, "The bedroom is different though."

"Is it?" Brenda asked him as they backed up toward the bedroom.

"Oh yea." Dylan said, leaning down and kissing Brenda as she kicked the door closed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay, I know this chapter is reaaaally short and I'm sorry about that. But I just wanted to have a little Brenda/Dylan moment in here and it just didn't feel right to add more to it, because it kind of ruins the atmosphere of it. But don't worry. I'm working on chapter 8 so it won't be to long. **

**~MissP~**

Chapter 7

7 am

Brenda woke up to the alarm going off, and Dylan's arms around her. She stretched and felt a slight painful but satisfying ache, coursing through her body.

"Good morning Beautiful." Dylan whispered in her ear.

Brenda rolled over and placed her hand on his chest, "mmm. Good morning yourself." She said as he kissed her.

"If we keep this up we'll never get out of bed." Brenda whispered as Dylan pulled her on top of him.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Dylan asked her, "What time is your doctors appointment?"

"Not until nine."

"Then we have plenty of time." Dylan said, kissing her and flipping her onto her back.


End file.
